Mine, Finally!
by EvilFlipChick
Summary: Picks up where 'Home is With You" leaves off...except this is for Leah, because we all deserve our happy ending! Is being invited/dragged to Las Vegas with the guys and Bella such a bad thing? Hope not!


**Don't Own any of these Characters, and for the record Steal The Scenery is an actual band, not made up ^_^ ENJOY! Also, this is sort of picking up where Home Is With You ended, but you don't have to read it for this one to really make sense...**

**All credit for the lyrics/song go to Steal the Scenery "Don't Go"**

**Leah POV**

I felt my eyes roll as I kept pace with Bella and her leech friend, Alice. I wasn't really their best friend, but I had to get out and hey I got an invite to Bella and Jake's Vegas wedding. Oddly enough, the little leech girl had attached herself to Bella's trail as soon as she and Jake disappeared from the other wedding.

I couldn't help but smirk inwardly, feeling a bit of pride towards the little accident prone brunette. I knew she'd realize she was being dumb, in denial of her feeling towards Jake. In my opinions, she made the best choice. Too bad her leech had to decide to be...well, a literal leech.

Alice actually ditched her own people and told Bella she wasn't mad. A little annoyed but only because she planned out the wrong wedding of course. Had she realized Bella would choose Jacob then she could've done a more proper set-up to their liking instead of a quickie wedding.

Her uh...husband...what was his name? Jason? No, Jasper, that's it...I think. Well, he was left with the guys who were actually not as offensive as they should be towards him.

"You okay?" Bella asks me.

I give a nod, looking around. Here we are in Vegas, on our way to see some band from California perform at the Hard Rock. I was finally away from the rez, away from Sam. It feels pretty good, and I suppose I have Bella to thank for that quick invite. Good think I'm a wolf, so I was easily able to meet up with them on their way, literally running with my bag in my mouth trying to keep pace with them on the freeway until they found a lonely gas station for me to phase and join them.

This was apparently our way of having a "bachelorette" outing. Alice snagged us some tickets and backstage passes to this show, concert, whatever, and the guys hung back doing who knows what at the Mirage Casino. Probably blowing every penny they have.

"Here we are girls!" Alice chirped. "Let's go, I see a lot of people here already."

I gave a heavy sigh and followed them inside, Alice and I flanking Bella, the breakable human. There really were a good amount of people here. A lot of them wore the band's shirts, held home-made posters and weird stuff like that.

I had no idea who these guys were, but if they had this turn-out then they can't be bad, right? Suppose I give em a chance, which I am, and maybe I'll like em. Hey, maybe I'll get lucky and just imprint already. I'm so sick of seeing what it is through the eyes is Sam...Jared, Quil, even Paul for crying out loud! Paul, of all people! I used to think imprinting was a kick in the ass...but if even someone like Paul can find his other half, maybe I can too. Don't I deserve some happiness?

Someone bumped me. I growled instinctively at the girl, making her quickly squirm away into the crowd. Oops. Reflex. I forgot I'm not on the rez anymore. And not around the guys, that's for sure.

"Leah, how about we find some spots right up front for us?" Alice brings me out of my thoughts, giving me a knowing look. I really need this distraction. Cute boys, here I come.

"Sure." I say, making myself the automatic leader and heading inside first. There were some people onstage setting up a few things, and since these weren't assigned seats or anything I grabbed Bella's hand and rushed towards the only empty ones left directly in front of the stage. Seriously, who wouldn't take those spots? I let go of Bella, feeling myself smile. "This is awsome."

Bella and Alice have surprised looks but Bella smiles back. "I guess this isn't so bad. I'm not really a concert goer."

I lay a hand on her shoulder. "You and me both."

"Hey look! I think it's starting!" Alice announced, pointing at the stage.

**Bella POV**

Here I am with Alice and Leah at some more or less random concert. In Las Vegas. The night before Jake and I decide to have a quickie wedding. Nope, I'm not pregnant. Still a virgin...and I admit, I feel butterflies thinking about how my wedding night will turn out once Jake and I are officially alone. I can't believe I almost chose Edward. He's a nice guy, don't get me wrong. It's just, I knew there was something more to the whole Jacob situation than anyone would let on. This imprinting business, it's pretty strong. It's no wonder I would feel so broken up over Jake and vice-versa.

I'm surprised to have Alice berate me...and not over leaving Edward at the altar. Nope. Over the wrong decor for my "special" day, because it was the wrong couple. That sounds like Alice. Fussing over decorations, fashions...that stuff. Still, I am glad to have her still be my friend. I can bet Rosalie's doing a happy-dance of her own right now.

On the way, I decided to invite Leah. Not just for the extra girl company, but because I sincerely felt she needed to get away. For once, I could see her bitterness melting away slowly as the band started to pick up their instruments and start playing the music. This was going pretty well.

I turn and share a smile with Alice, then turn to Leah. Wow, she's staring at the stage...as if she were in utter amazement. Then it clicks...I think she might've imprinted on one of the band members. Good thing Alice snagged us some backstage passes...

**Leah POV**

_"So please don't go, whoa oh oh_

_I need you to stay with me tonight_

_I feel alone, whoa oh oh_

_Something about me doesn't feel so right_

_Hold your breath and close your eyes_

_Now I know what I gotta do to not feel this way about you_

_I had a dream where I woke up and noticed that you were gone_

_I found out that it all came true and I turned the t.v. on_

_Coincidence and make believe, make, make believe_

_Make believe, come true"_

These guys are great when it comes to lyrics. I could feel the beat of the music. The current song had me feeling it down into my core, bringing back memories of old times, with Sam,but at the same time I feel good, like jumping up and down. They were also definately nice to look at.

The singer has a pretty powerful voice, which is a really good thing. I can't picture anyone else singing this song. He's perfect for it.

I study the guitarist to my left. Cute. Lip piercing, and a nose ring too. His hair is layered and flopping over his face sideways. I look over to the right, seeing another guy with a guitar...why do they need two? Oh well. He's good looking too. Dark hair, kinda layered but really short. He seemes really concentrated...and that's a turn on to me. Oops, I hope I'm not drooling.

I look back to the lead singer. Really short dark hair, styled in a spikey do. His eyes meet mine and he actually smiles. Awsome. He's quite a looker. Wait, there's a drummer... As soon as I look over, my heart skips a beat. All I can see is him as his eyes are already locked onto mine. He. Is. Gorgeous. Really short brownish hair peeking out from a green beanie, dark eyes, perfect nose. Those lips...I could see myself kissing those perfect lips even if he does have a piercing right in the middle of his bottom lip. I've never made out with a pierced lip guy before...that should be interesting.

"Leah, I'm going to get some water!" Bella says over the loud music, bringing me back from my imagination.

"Sure, sure." I respond, looking down at her. "Want some company?"

"I'll go. You two stay and enjoy the show." Alice pipes up, giving me a wink, making me actually blush a bit.

"Okay." Bella and I say together, and Alice takes off. No one bothers to notice her diapear quite literally, too immersed in singing along with the band.

"You having a good time?" Bella asks me.

I smile. "I actually am. Thanks for the invite, by the way. That was...nice. I mean, I was rude and you still wanted me to come. I feel like a total ass."

Bella shrugged. "We could all use a break from the pack." she stated. "So...these guys are hot, aren't they?"

"Isabella Swan, using the word 'hot' on me? That's a new one. Don't you say more...lyrical words like 'beautiful?" I drawl but know she can hear me.

She blushes deeply and laughs it off.

"Yeah, I saw it when Jake was remembering. You called him beautiful. He was pretty happy with that one memory. It's the one he thinks of all the time." I admitted to her. "But don't tell him I told you that."

"I won't...but you're avoiding the question." she points out, and thats when it clicks. She caught me staring, probably drooling at the drummer. Wait...no...

"They're all major eye-candy." I grin, looking back at the drummer again. His eyes were closed, head moving to the rhythm of their music.

"Leah, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you just imprinted." Bella said, eyeing me. Ooooooh she was testing me. Well, no test here.

I shrug. "I don't know. I do know that...he is absolutely breathtaking, and I don't even know his name. I looked at him, and it felt like there was no one else in the world but him. And he looked at me. He actually saw me. Am I insane? I mean, he was probably looking at someone else for al I know!"

"Which one? I saw three out of those four eyeing in your direction actually." she snickered.

That threw me off guard. "Wow, well that's a new one. I only like the one..." Sighing, I looked at him again. His eyes open once more, and on me once more. Shivers drove up and down my spine, giving me goosebumps. "Oh, beautiful drummerboy." I sighed.

Bella grinned, giving me a pat on the back as a new, bouncier song started up. She started moving around a bit, enjoying herself, giving me a look that said I should let loose as well. So, I did.

The show lasted a good while, and Bella and I were both sweating a little from all the jumping and random dancing. Alice of course, had not a drop of sweat on her. Envy filled me momentarily, quickly replaced with joy as she shoved us towards the exit before the crowd began to disperse. She moved us straight to the stage entrance, where there were two bouncers turning away girls left and right.

Alice showed them our passes, and just like that, we were in. My heart was pounding in my chest. So hard I was afraid they would all hear it.

I could smell a mixture of sweat, fruits...chocolate and some different perfumes and colognes as we entered the lounging area.

There were people moving all around. Some eating treats at a snack table, others taking pictures with a couple of guys I recognized from the band. I wondered where my drummer was...

"Hey there."

I was startled, bumping into Bella which made me fall backwards since I didn't want to crush her and I pushed away from her instead.

I never hit the ground. Instead, there were arms around me, one around my waist and another behind my upper back, a hand cradling my head.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you..." came a voice in front of me...a really sweet voice. I was afraid to open my eyes.

"Leah?" Bella's voice had me opening my eyes. I intended to look at her, but I was met with the same gorgeous eyes from earlier.

Surprise filled me, and I knew I was blushing. The feel of his body so close to mine was amazing, his smell intoxicating.

By now he had me on my feet, but he hadn't let go of me.

"I'm Danny." he said, almost in a whisper.

"Hi...Danny." I loved the way his name sounded on my lips.

"Leah?" Alice said, making me look over at her. "Bella and I are going to be getting some shirts over there by the veranda. Give us a call when you're ready."

"I...I...okay." I stuttered, realizing I was being left alone. Well..."Danny, was it?" I asked, looking back at him. He was still holding me...aww.

"I take it your name's Leah." he said in a really casual manner. "I saw you out there. Looks like you had fun."

I blushed...again. "I'm not usually one to go out and see live shows. This was actually my first time. I enjoyed it."

"Hey Danny!" came a guy's voice. The first guitar guy I saw earlier. That's when I saw some similarities. I wonder if they might be related.

Danny let go of me, turning to the approaching guy. "Leah, this is my brother Gilbert. Gil, this is Leah."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Gilbert said, shaking my hand. Wow, these guys came off super polite. Soooo wouldn't think that from looking at them. Guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

"Likewise." I said. "You guys are really talented."

"Thanks." Gilbert said, and I noticed he had a bit of a lisp. How cute. "You were in the front row. I remember you."

"Yeah. I got a good seat. Sooo worth it." I smiled, looking over at Danny, who was watching me with a small smile.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, Leah." Gilbert told me sincerely. "Look, I need to borrow my brother for a few minutes. We have to take some group photos with some fans. You're welcome to join us over there." he explained, nodding towards a corner set up with cameras and people adjusting the other guys' outfits.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to find something to snack on. You guys go on. I don't want any of your fans getting the wrong idea about me, then they'd wanna tear me apart." I joked.

"Actually, how about we go out after this? I could use some food in me right about now." Danny said, raising his brows.

"Awww, Danny's got himself a girlfriend." Gilbert teased lightly. "You're still welcome to join us if you want Leah." he added and turned away to get back to the others.

"Sooooo...about that dinner..." Danny started, looking hopeful.

I found myself smiling. "Won't your girlfriend be angry?"

He took a step closer, very bold. I could practically feel the electricity bouncing between us, pulling us closer.

"I think she should be content that I want to have dinner with her instead of some random fans." he said in a low voice, but with my wolf half I could clearly hear him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." I told him with a smirk. This time it was me taking a step forward.

"You know, I've never been this attracted to anyone..." he told me with a light laugh. "It's weird, but I like it, and I know you can feel it. I can see it in your eyes. I saw it the whole time I was playing onstage."

"Are you usually so straight forward.?" I asked, sincerely curious.

He grinned. "Nope. But I think Im liking the idea of it." With that, he boldly closed the gap between us, his arms around me once more, backing me up against a wall which I hadn't even noticed we were close to. In fact, I just now noticed we were in a corner behind some clothing racks.

I smiled against his lips as his hands roamed my backside, hands cupping my ass and lifting me. My legs wrapped around his waist as our tongues wrestled. It was the sexiest thing to ever happen to me. I'd never have done this before. Then again, this guy IS my imprint now...

"Could you guys do that after the photos?" came Gilbert's voice as he stood on the other side of the racks, his eyes dancing with humor as he reached over to tousel his brother's hair. "Come on before it gets late!"

Danny put me down, and I felt light headed but good. Better than ever. I pulled out my cell phone. "Shall we exchange numbers then?"

He handed me his phone and took mine. "Absolutely. I'll call you right after, I promise."

I took my phone back as we walked halfway across the room. "Don't disappoint me..." I said seductively.

He grinned at me, blushing a bit. "Don't block me."

"Never." I said, instinctively grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. He responded immediately, his arms around me again.

He pulled away with a sigh. "I'll see you okay?"

"Sure, sure." I said, rolling my eyes but smiling as he walked away, still glancing back at me before the others pinned him between them for a pose.

This night turned out to be a really unexpected surprise. A very pleasant one at that. Sam? Who's Sam? Whoosh! There goes my past, say hello to my future! And what a hottie he is, that future of mine...

I force myself to keep from squealing in delight as I make my way to find Bella and the little pixie. Me, squealing?I know, right? I can finally have my own peace of mind...and be free of old torments. Thank you Bella and Jake for falling crazy into each other...and Alice for being a spontaneous freakazoid and making us come out here. Definately gotta thank that...pixie fairy.

_FIN_

**Just thought it would be interesting for Leah to find someone, and interesting to pair up one of the guys from Steal The Scenery LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
